


Turnabout is Fair Play

by DistractedDream



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Groupies, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, post-show fun, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, this is awkward.” A chuckle follows that deep voice that appeared suddenly from the doorway. You gasp, the blush that colors your face as undeniable as the hand tucked down into your jeans. You force yourself to meet the intruder’s eyes though that voice was a dead giveaway on just who had caught you with your hand in the cookie jar.</p><p>What would happen if the lead singer caught you getting off after his show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I was encouraged to post it. Much love to SerenityXStar for humoring - and sometimes encouraging - my naughty fangirl side.
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

“Well, this is awkward.” A chuckle follows that deep voice that appeared suddenly from the doorway. You gasp, the blush that colors your face as undeniable as the hand tucked down into your jeans. You force yourself to meet the intruder’s eyes though that voice was a dead giveaway on just who had caught you with your hand in the cookie jar.

“Hey, Andy. I was just… uh…” You start pulling your hand free, words failing as absolutely no excuse comes to mind.

The door clicks closed softly behind Andy. “No, don’t let me stop you.” A grin forms on his lips. “Looks like you were havin’ fun.” He stalks over closer to you. “Kinda wonderin’ what got you all hot and bothered.” Your stammering brings another vibrating chuckle out of him. “Was it me? Watchin’ me on stage got you that turned on, hm? You definitely can’t stop now.” He leans in without touching you, that voice dropping to a whisper against your ear. “Show me what I do to you.”

You want to close your eyes but his blue eyes are far too captivating. Your fingers slowly resume their motion, the muscles in your arm working, free hand bracing behind you. “Did I make you wet?” His voice is a purr. “So horny that you couldn’t even wait until you get home?” You bite your lip, letting your eyes close. “You thought you could sneak back here, get yourself off thinkin’ about me, and have no one know. And I caught you.” A small whimper escapes you. “Open your eyes.”

Your eyes meet his and while they’re dark and heavy-lidded, his eyes never drop from your face. You inhale sharply as your fingers hit a particular sweet spot. “That’s it. You’re gonna cum. You’re gonna make yourself cum for me. Say yes.”

A pitiful “yes” slips out, nodding your head to solidify your agreement. “What were you picturin’ when I was up there? Kissin’ me? Touchin’ me? Oh, I know.” Andy licks his lip slowly, grinning. “My head between your thighs, lickin’ you, suckin’ you, you pullin’ my hair as you ride my tongue, and…” His voice drops even lower, your fingers stuttering in anticipation. “Hearin’ me moan between your legs. I hear I’m better than any vibrator.” You whine at that, hand moving faster, panting softly as you get close.

“That’s what you want, yeah? You want me to touch, taste, _fuck_ you. I would be so fuckin’ good for you. You want that. To feel my dick slammin’ into you, fillin’ you.” The color on your cheeks is no longer from embarrassment, but pure lust, your own fingers and his voice bringing you so close. Just a little bit more…

He growls, “Fuck, I bet you taste good.” And that’s it, your eyes slam shut, lips parted, hand pressing tight, soaking your own fingers as you orgasm. You expect Andy to be amused again, but as you open your eyes, he’s staring intently at you, his own cheeks flushed, and you catch the roll of his shoulder from the corner of your eye.

You have to lick your lips to find your voice, the way his gaze follows your tongue making you bold. Your hand slips free, holding it up for his inspection, your fingers glistening with your cum. “I do. Wanna lick?” His eyes go wide and from the way the movement of his arm brushes your shirt, you can figure out he’s got his hand down his own pants now too. His tongue snakes out, flicking and circling your fingers before sucking the digits into his mouth, those blue eyes never leaving yours. Andy moans at the taste, what you can see of his arm without looking down moving in a steady quick rhythm.

“I was thinking about riding you, if you want to know. All spread out under me as I bounced on your cock.” His lashes flutter but he keeps his eyes open, focused on you. “As fucking hot as you were on stage, you’d look even hotter coming undone under me.” He groans, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. “Hearing you call out my name, begging me to fuck you harder, take you deeper, the way you’d arch under me – just like you were doing tonight, mouth open, as you cum.” His breath hitches, muscles in his arm tensing. “Come on, Andy. Give it to me.”

“Fuck!” He cries out, arm stilling, almost but not quite leaning into you. Finally, he lets out a breathy chuckle. “Damn. Yeah, that was hot.” He holds up his sticky palm with a questioning look. “You gonna help me out here?” You laugh and lick his hand clean, sighing happily at the salty taste, tongue tracing your lips to make sure they’re clean.

“I guess I should thank you for the show tonight,” you offer, feeling slightly awkward now that your initial lust is clearing. He leans over to place a soft kiss on your cheek.

“No, thank you.”


End file.
